In some application using integrated circuits, the electromagnetic interference generated by the integrated circuits can be a significant problem. In addition, for some applications a specific frequency of the electromagnetic interference may be more of a problem for integrated circuit terminals that switch at a very high frequency or that have very fast rise and fall times. One example of such an application is automobile control where it is very important for an integrated circuit not to interfere with the radio frequencies which will be received by the radio receiver within the automobile. In such applications, the integrated circuits may generate harmonics which may be perceived as noise by radio receiver.